


Costume Party Confusion

by CoffeeAddict80



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Halloween, M/M, Mistaken Identity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeeAddict80/pseuds/CoffeeAddict80
Summary: Blaine thinks he's talking to his friend, Sam, when he complains about not seeing his crush, Kurt, at the Halloween party.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Comments: 50
Kudos: 121





	Costume Party Confusion

**Author's Note:**

> written for the [Klainetober](https://klainetober.tumblr.com/) word sprint. this was supposed to be a 500 word sprint, but as usual, I exceeded the word count.

Blaine looked at Sam wearing his Grim Reaper costume – black robe, hood, and face covering – and asked, “Are you sure Kurt said he’d be at this party?” He fiddled with the belt of his own Prince Eric costume as he awaited a reply.

“Mercedes is his best friend, of course he’s going to be at her Halloween party,” Sam told him. “Dude, just chill. And stop messing with your belt; you look fine.”

“I can’t help it, okay? You know how nervous I get around him. My throat goes dry, and I forget how to talk – and when I do manage to say something, I sound like a complete idiot.”

“Which is why a costume party is such a great way to break the ice and get a conversation going! You won’t be talking to Kurt. You’ll be talking to whoever – or whatever – he’s dressed up as,” Sam said.

“I don’t think it works like that,” Blaine muttered. “Did Mercedes ever tell you what he was wearing tonight?”

Sam only shook his head in reply as he knocked on Mercedes’s door.

“With my luck, he’ll be wearing some skintight, incredibly revealing outfit that will make it even harder for me to talk to him,” he mumbled under his breath just before Mercedes greeted them and ushered them inside.

\---

After an hour, Blaine felt ready to give up hope. He hadn’t seen Kurt at all, and Sam had ditched him – almost as soon as they arrived – to flirt with Mercedes. Looking around the room, he spotted Sam standing alone by the food table. Blaine hurried over to talk to him before he could fill his plate and rejoin Mercedes.

“Hey, Sam. Look, I know you said that Kurt was going to be here, but I haven’t seen him all night – not that I can actually tell who half these people are since a lot of them have costumes that completely conceal their identity…” gesturing toward Sam, he added, “yourself included. Are you sure he even came? Wouldn’t Mercedes know what his costume was by now if he _was_ here? It’s just…I don’t think he’d show up to his best friend’s party and then _not_ talk to her all night, you know? Not that I think knowing what costume Kurt was wearing would actually help me to be able to talk to him. He’s just so… _gorgeous_ …my brain completely shuts down around him. I swear he must think I’m a total idiot with the way I’m constantly stammering around him. And I know you think that I’m somehow going to magically work up the nerve to have a normal conversation with him if I can view him as his costume instead of the incredible and amazing person that he is, but I doubt that’s going to happen. Besides, even if I could talk to him, I doubt he’d want to talk to me. He’s completely out of my league. I don’t stand a chance with him. I don’t know why I let you talk me into coming here tonight.” Blaine paused and narrowed his eyes at Sam. “You’re being awfully quiet. Isn’t this normally the part where you start yelling at me to stop being so hard on myself? That if I just relax and be myself, then Kurt will see how awesome I really am, or something stupid like that?”

Blaine continued to look Sam over as he waited for a reply. “Hold on,” he continued, cautiously. “Is that a different scythe? I thought the blade looked bigger at home. And I don’t remember it having embellishments either.” He widened his eyes in realization then let out a small gasp. “Oh my god. You’re not Sam, are you?”

The Grim Reaper in front of him shook his head slowly.

Blaine groaned. “I am _so_ sorry! If you could just forget this whole conversation ever happened, that would be great. Also, if you happen to know Kurt, could you not mention any of this to him? I really don’t want him to know about my ridiculous crush.”

“I think it’s a little too late for that,” the Reaper replied.

“Oh god. Oh no,” Blaine muttered, recognizing Kurt’s voice. “Kurt?”

“Yeah, it’s me,” Kurt said.

“Okay, well, I’m just going to go home now, so I can die of embarrassment in private. Can you let Sam know I left? And tell Mercedes ‘thanks for the invite’.” Blaine turned around and hurried toward the door.

“Blaine, wait!” Kurt called out, chasing after him. He caught up to Blaine at the elevator. “Blaine, stop, please.” He took off his hood so he could speak to Blaine face-to-face. “Don’t leave.”

“I feel humiliated enough as it is, I don’t need you to rub this in my face, okay?”

“I wasn’t going to,” Kurt replied.

Blaine turned to look at him, took a deep breath, then motioned for Kurt to continue.

“I don’t think you’re an idiot. And I think you’re wrong about not having a shot with me.”

“What?”

“I said,” he began, stepping closer to Blaine, “I think you’re wrong about not having a shot with me.” Kurt leaned forward and kissed Blaine softly. When the kiss broke, Blaine just stared at Kurt, dumbfounded. Kurt smiled at him before continuing, “I’ve always thought you were cute. I just thought you weren’t interested in me.”

“Really?”

“Really,” he confirmed.

This time, Blaine surged forward to kiss Kurt.

“Yes! I _told_ you this would work!” Sam cheered to Mercedes from the other end of the hall.

“You _planned_ this!?” Blaine asked, irked.

“Oh my god. You spilled that wine on my _Greatest Showman_ costume on purpose!” Kurt accused Mercedes. “That’s why you had this stupid Reaper costume lying around – so Blaine would think I was Sam.”

“Uh-oh! Busted!” Mercedes mumbled, before quickly dragging Sam back into the apartment and closing the door.


End file.
